Two!
by MattieKai
Summary: Tsuki is a very sick boy.He only remebers when he woke up and found an orphange called Wammy's House. And for some reason,he has dreams about a detective and another man, who looks alot like him. But, don't forge Kira, since, this is a Death Note story.
1. Chapter 1

Dark. Its very dark.

**_Its night time._**

_Night time?_

**_Yes. Its when the sun goes down._**

_The sun? what is the sun?_

**_The light in this world. It symbols when to get up._**

_Oh._

A boy that looks like a very thin and fragile thirteen year old, walks down the street of England Winchester. Its empty where he is. The only confert he has, are his dreams and the kind voice that talks to him. He walks down the diserted, streets near the forest and stops and sees a very large house. He starts to walk past it.

_**Stop. That place is a good place.**_

_Good place? _

**_Yes. You will be helped. You will be fed and watered. You'll be safe._**

_Safe? safe from what?_

**_Everything. Go to the house and knock on the door with your fist._**

The boy nods his head and climbs the rot iron fence and walks threw the yard and when he reaches the door, he knocks on it and sits on the steps.

_What now?_

_**You wait until a man comes and opens the door.** _

Right then, the door opens and a man in his early sixties looks around, then spots the boy. The boy has honey brown hair and pale, and sickly looking skin. When the boy turns to look at him, there are dark circles under his dead, honey eyes.

"Hello." The old man says, slightly startling the boy by his voice.

_What do I do? _The boy starts to panic.

_**Calm. He is a good man. Bow your head slightly and repeat him.**_

The boy slightly bows his head and replies in a dry voice that sounds as though he hasn't had anything to drink in a week. "Hello."

"What is your name?" The man asks.

"What is your name?" The repeats the man, like the voice told him to.

_**No. You tell him your name and he will do the same.**_

_Oh... What is my name?_

**_... Say it is Tsuki._**

"Tsuki. What is your name." The boy says in a emotionless tone. Confusing the poor elderly man.

"Umm... hello Tsuki. My name is Roger. I take care of this orphanage. Would you like to come in?"

**_Yes. Say Yes, please._**

"Yes please." Tsuki replies.

When they go in, Roger takes Tsuki to the kitchen to get him something to eat and drink, because he looks like he is starved and parched. Roger heats up that nights soup and gives it to the boy and gives him some water. The boy looks at in wonder and confusion.

_What is this?_

**_Food and water. Drink the water with your mouth._**

_How?_

**_You bring the glass to your lip. Hold the glass carefully and tip the glass slightly so the liquid can go into your mouth. Then drink the liquid._**

Tsuki does what the voice says, but ends up with little of the water because most of it falls onto his riped and torn shirt.

Roger sighs and gets up and gets a towel and starts to wipe the water to try and dry his shirt, but he stops when the boys eyes widen and he starts to shake and panic.

"It. Its okay. I'm not going to hurt you." roger tries to reasure the boy, but he doesn't stop panicking.

**_Its okay. He is trying to help you so you don't get sick. Let him._**

Tsuki nods his head then calms his head and sits still, confusing the man again. But the man takes the boys sudden calmness as a sign to continue, so Roger does so.

After a few spils and Roger helping Tsuki with his soup and all, Roger takes Tsuki to one of the rooms and knocks on the door. About a minute later, they hear grumbles and irritated sounds, the door slams open and reveals a very pissed off... girl?

"What the hell do you want!" She yells, scarring Tsuki and he hides behind Roger's leg. Roger frowns at the girl.

"Mello. Looks what you've done. You've scared him." Roger complains.

Mello looks down and sees a very small and sickly looking boy.

"Wow. You look like you've been threw hell," Mello says in slight shock. "Where'd you find him Roger?" Mello asks.

"He came here." Roger replies.

Mello slightly nods his head. "So what'd you want?" Mello asks.

"He needs to borrow some cloths tonight. He only has the ragidy long shirt," Roger says. Mello nods his head.

_**Girl cloths aren't good. They are not fit for a boy.**_ The voice says in an irritated voice.

"It says, girl cloths aren't fit for a boy. I'm not wearing them." Tsuki says in a emotionless voice.

Mello stops midstep, from getting the cloths and looks at Tsuki in a deathly looks.

"I'm. A. BOY!" Mello yells out, running towards Tsuki getting ready to hit him.

**_RUN! TSUKI RUN! _**

Tsuki nods his head and turns around and runs down the hall. Something grabs his arm and pulls him into a room and Tsuki struggles out of the grip.

"Hey. Little guy, stop struggling. Your safe here." A kind but bored voice says, trying to soothe him.

Tsuki stops stuggling and looks at the boy still holding onto him.

The boy has redish brown hair. He is wearing striped PJ's(it IS night-time) and orange goggles on his head.

_Safe?_

**_Safe. He looks nice and he did safe you from that boy... boy... shocking._**

"Your safe." Tsuki says to the red head. "Hello. My name is Tsuki." Tsuki says, bowing his head slightly.

"Hey squirt. I'm Mat. Sorry about the blondie. He looks like a chick even though he hates being called one. Don't get it past 'ya. Its not your fault. It happens all the time. I swear he has his monthy every freakin day," Mat rolls his eyes. Tsuki looks at him confused.

_Monthy?_

**_Its when a girl bleeds down below. They become very moody and are easily angered and hurt and thier feelings are easily trigered._**

Tsuki looks worries. "He is bleeding? Is he okay?" He asks. Mat laughs and pats Tsuki's head gently.

"Ah. Your funny squirt." Mat says, thinking Tsuki is joking, then he stops and realized Tsuki is really worried, well, what he can tell. Tsuki is slightly emotionless in the face. "Oh, wait. Your serious. No. He isn't really bleeding. Its like he is on his monthy. He really isn't though. Guys don't have a monthy." Mat says. Tsuki nods his head slightly.

"Oh."

"Come on squirt." Mat takes Tsuki's hand and open's the door and tries to take tsuki out, but tsuki doesn't go.

"Safe. Here is safe. Not out. Out there is not safe." Tsuki says, trying to stay inside. Mat stops trying to get Tsuki outside.

"Don't worry. i won't let the blondie hurt you. Your safe with me. Promise, squirt," Mat winks and tries again to get Tsuki outside.

_**He is good. Stay with him, you'll be safe.**_

Tsuki follows Mat outside, still holding Mat's hand, but is squeezing it tightly. But either Mat doesn't really feel it or isn't saying anything. Probobly both.

They walks down the hall and during that time, Mat tries to make small talk.

"Hey, squirt. How old are you?"

_**You are thirteen years old. Tell him that.**_

"I am thirteen years old."

"Really. Wow, you really are a squirt. You look ten. But, so is Near, so yeah. Hey, I'm fourteen. Blondie is fifteen."

Tsuki nods his head slightly.

"You look asian. Are you or are you, like half asian?" Mat asks.

_**Don't answer the question. The least people know about you, the best.**_

"It says I can't answer. The least people know about me. The better."

"Whose it?" Mat says confued.

"I can't answer that too."

"Okay." Mat shrugges.

When they reach Roger's office, Roger just arrived too. When he sees them, he sighs in realief.

"Thanks Mat. Looks like Mello didn't manage to get to him."

"Yeah. It wasn't a sweat. No problem. Blondie needs to control himself sometimes." Mat replies.

"Mat. You know Mello hates when you call him that."

"Hey, I'm his best friend. I'm safe. He won't hurt me, he'll have to deal with it," Mat shrugges.

After Mat leaves, Mat got Tsuki some cloths and let him borrow it. Then he left for the night and Tsuki went to sleep too, but also in Mat's room. Tsuki refused to sleep anywhere else. Mat was fine with it. But, Roger talked with Tsuki before Roger walked Tsuki to Mat's room. Roger told Tsuki he'll be taking a test in the morning to see if he could stay. And if he couldn't, they'd find a good orphange for him. Tsuki noded his head and he went to bed.


	2. FYI

**Hey, I have been writing a story and I want to make it into a make a manga! If you want, please check out the requirments below~!**

***Must bve commited!**

***Send my an email at me facebook or fanfiction site if you think or want to do so(or deviant art) They are on my screen page~!**

***After you o this, I will email you back and send you a short story (not the one I want to be a manga) and have you you draw it in three weeks. If you do not have it finished in that time spand, please email that and send me what you have completed, if its not even started, then you will get no reply because you will not be the manga drawer, sorry! :)**

***All other information will be told once all of this is completed. Thanks~!**


	3. Chapter 2

"..irt. Squirt." A voice kept saying in Tsuki's head until..."SQUIRT! WAKE UP!"

"Wah~!" Tsuki yells then opens his eyes slightly to see who the annoying person was. He sees a red heade boy who he doesn't kn- wait, never mind, he remeberd. The red head was Mat. He met him last night when he came to the orphange.

"Oh... Goodmorning," Tsuki says in a tired voice.

"Don't say that!" Matt yells at him.

Tsuki tilts his head slightly.

**Try, Ohayou. It means good morning in japanese.** The voice tells him.

"Ohayo...?" Tsuki tries.

"No! Thats not what I mean. Urg! Right now, your my responsibility and your late for your tes. So come on squirt! I do not wann get yelled at on a sunday!" Mat complains.

Tsuki nods and puts on a black and red stripped stirt, that was to big, and a pair of Mast's shorts, which was like jeans for him. Tsuki opens the door, not carring to put on Matt's oversized shoes, and starts walking own the hall until he feels himself get picked up bu Mat.

"Your too slow" Mat complains, then runs down the stairs, to the classroom, where Tsuki is to take his test. When they get there, he sees Roger in there.

"Goodmorning," Tsuki says in his usual but sleepy tone.

"No. You do not say goodmorning whe-" Roger begins.

"Ohayo...?" Tsuki tilts his head slightly.

"What?" Roger says, confused.

**Try bonjour. He might not know Japanese.**

"Bonjour?" Tsuki tries again. He hears a slap, he turns to where the noise came from and sees that Mat had hit himself in the forhead for a reason Tsuki doesn't understand.

"No... I mean, why did you speak Japanes. Know french. Do you know those languages?" Roger explains.

Tsuki shakes his head slightly. "No. It told me what to say."

Roger looks confused. "It? Who is 'It'?"

Again, Tsuki shakes his head. "It says I can't tell anybody," Roger looks at Mat quizically, but Mat shrugges his sholders.

"Umm. Well, are you ready to take your test?" Roger asks, changing the topic. Tsuki nods his head.

Tsuki expected a few paged test, like ones It showd him. But instede, it was only two pages and the question where in bold.

Tsuki read the first questioned.

_1: 2+2=__

**4**

_**What?**_

**The answer is 4. I will tell you the answers, you write them down on the line.**

_**Okay.**_

Tsuki writes 4 on the line for number one.

_2: 40+12=__

**_52_**

_3: 5-3=__

**_2_**

_4: 80-23=__

**_57_**

_5: 3x4=__

**_12_**

_6: 3^4=__

**_81_**

_7: 20/2=__

**_10_**

_8: 144/6=__

**_24_**

_9: -4(-25)=__

**_100_**

_10: -15(-4)(-1)=__

**_-60_**

_11: -48/(-12)=__

**_4_**

_12: 170/(-5)=__

**_34_**

Then, Tsuki finished the test. He turned it in, and Roger graded it and looked at Tsuki happily.

"Goodjob. You got a 100 percent. Welcome to Wammys. If you excuse me," With that, Roger left.

"Good job Squirt,"Mat patted Tsuki's head.

Tsuki clutched his shirt. He is feeling his chest heat up.

**Tsuki. That is happinesss. Congrats.**

**_Happiness?_**

**It is an emotion. It is a good thing.** Tsuki can feel and somehow tell that It was smiling. Then, Tsuki feels his lips slightly curl up.

"HEY! Your actualy smiling!" Mat yells.

Tsuki is shocked for a minute and considers putting on his emotionless mask, but Mat sorta' reads his mind.

"Don't worry Squirt. Its a good thing. That just means your , I'm happy for ya' so I'm smiling. Good job," Mat says, then smiles a very bright smile, which make Tsuki smile more.

"Happiness. I feel something." Tsuki mumbles to himself, quiet enough to make sure Mat doesn't hear. Tsuki then smiles more, but to himself, not for the test, but for actualy feeling something. For knowing something knew.

**_ROGER POV!_**

Roger walks into his office. He goes to his desk and connects a video chat to his friend, Watari.

"Watari, there is something that is bugging me," Roger says once the chat begins and he can see Watari's face. "There is a new boy in the orphange, but he is somewhat strange and gives me a feeling that... well, I don't know the feeling, but something doesn't feel right. He talks to himself and he keeps saying wierd things."

"Weird things? Like what?" Watari replies.

"This morning, before he took his test, he said hello to me in American, Japanese, and French fluently. Then I asks him about it, he says he doesn't know anything about the languages, only 'It' told him to say it."

"'It'? Who is 'It'?" Watari asks.

"I asked him, but he said 'It' tells him not to say. Then, during the test, he nodded his head, then put down the answers, like someone was telling him the answers," Roger explains.

"Hmm. That is strange. Email me a bio and a picture of the boy. Write everything you know so far." With that, Watari logged off and Roger got to work.

**_WATARI POV!_**

The beeps sound of Watari's personal laptop ment that he got the email of The boy Roger was talking about. Roger pulled up the file which read:

**Name:** Tsuki

**Age:** 13

**Birthdate:** unknown

**Height:** 4'6"

**Skin:** white

**Race:** unknown

**Hair:** honey brown

**Eyes:** Chocolate

**Family:** unknown

**Parents:** unknown

**birthhome:** unknown

**Came from:** unknown

**Languages Thus far: **signs of French and Japanese. Believe American is the main

**IQ:** high, not exactly percented yet

Watari finished reading the boys bio, which didn't really show much. He then scrolled down to see a picy\ture of the boy, but what he found made his eyes widen, then print out the picture, and run over to where L was.

"L! We have some wierd news," watari yells as he runs into the task forces room, where, everyone is still in, dipite the time.

"What is it Watari?" L asks, slightly worried because of the panicked yet confused look on Watari's face. Watari walks over to L and shows L(making sure the task force doesn't see) a picture of Tsuki.

"This is a boy that has been brought into Wammys. His name is Tsuki." Watari wispers to L, making sure nobody but L hears.

L's eyes widen a bit. "Not... posible." L swirls in his chair and types into his laptop then in a matter of seconds, he grabs the picture that Watari is holding and holds it up to the screen. His eyes widen more and he places his thumb to his lips.

On the screen is a picture of Light Yagami as a thirteen year old boy, and a picture of Tsuki. The pictures look identicle. Tsuki looks like he's been starved though, but thats the only difference.

"Watari," L begins, not taking his eyes off the pictures infront of him. "I'd like you to book a plane from England to here so Tsuki may have a little visit to us."

"I'm already on it," Watari replies.

_How is this possible. I can see this happening if Mrs Yagami and Mr Yagami have another child, but they only have two children and since we've looked into all the backgrounds of the taskforce's personal and working lifes, it would've shown that Mrs Yagami has had another child. So why is there a boy thats looks identicle to Light-kun?_ L thinks to himself in his head.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello. Sorry for the latenes, I have a video for you all though! Its kinda sad! But don't ever loose hope and faith. ALWAYS live YOUR life! ^.^ Thanks SO much for reading my story!(write youtube befor this! Its stupid and won't let me write it down lol. I did NOT make this video!) / watch?v=7YRc09pguWY&feature=bf_next&list=PL3533FF17E92951CF&lf=mh_lolz This is for my friend who will be going tomarrow to see if he has cancer like the doctors are considering. I wish you well Nelson!**

Tsuki waits at the airport, waitng for a man named Watari. Roger told Tsuki the day before that Watari would like to meet him, so, after It said yes, he went on an airplane that same day. Now, after a few pukes and wines, he arived back to ground, and now in Japan.

"Tsuki-kun? Goodmorning, I am Watari-san," A elderly man, probably in late sixties or early senventies, said in fluent japanese.

**_He said Goodmorning. This man is Watari. Say good morning in japanese as well Tsuki. _**It said.

"Goodmorning Watari-san," Tsuki replied in japanese.

Watari smiled. "So, Tsuki-kun, how do you know how to speak japanese?" Watari asks(in english, he was only testing to see how fluent Tsuki was in japanese) as he puts Tsuki's small bag of Tsuki's toys, a pair of Mat's goggles(he doesn't really use those ones anymore), and his nessary stuff.

"It told me what to say," Tsuki replies.

" 'It'? Who is that?"

"I'm not aloud to tell," Tsuki says, then goes in the back seat and sits down in the car.

**_Buckle your seat belt._** It tells Tsuki and Tsuki does so.

The car ride to the task room was boring and quiet. When they got there, they had to go throw a bunch of secerity systems and tests, finally, when they started walking to the task room to meet L(the other taks people were there) (AN: Light just got out of confinment) Tsuki reached into his bag and got Mat's goggles. He put them on and adjusted the strappes so they wouldn't fall down, then began to walk foward again, making Watari smile slightly. But Watari smiled all the way when Tsuki reached up and took Watari's hand nervously, reminding Watari of when L was little.

The slide doors opened, making the task force look up, then back down, but only returning to stare in aw when they procced that there was a small child with Watari.

L turned and saw Tsuki and acted like it was completely normal.

"Oh, Kogami-kun, (Koga means soul or shadow) how was your flight?" L says in his normal monotone voice, using the alias Watari told him L would use.

**_Don't talk to this indipicable person!_** He hears It growl.

"I-I'm...It says not to talk to you." Tsuki says, then hides slightly behind Watari.

L raises his eyebrow. He turns to to Light and wispers something into his ear. Light looks at L upset, but nods. L uncuffs Light and Light walks forward to Tsuki and smiles warmly.

"Hello Kogami-kun," Light says in fluent english.

**_Tsuki. Be careful of what you say! Light is a good person, but right now, he will tell L what L wants to hear._**

"H-hello Light," Tsuki replies.

"How... How did you know my name?" Light asks, confused.

"I-I..."

**_Roger told you about this! say that!_**

"R-Roger told me that a man named Ligtht... was handcuffed to L..." Tsuki replies, sucking on his thumb, squeezing Watari's hand.

"Oh. Um, okay. So..Kogami-kun, how was your flight?" Light says, trying to change the subject.

"Horrible," Tsuki replies truthfully.

"Oh, whys that?"

"I don't like airplanes."

Light chuckled. "Either do I."

By that comment, L raised his eyebrow. _There is now a 63 percent that this is Kira. Or, Kira that was in Light and moved into Ligh-kun...But is that possible?_

"Ryuzaki, why is here a chil- Ohmygod," Yagami said walking into the room, then seeing Tsuki's face, which I should remind you, looks EXACTLY like Light's.

"Oh, Yagami-kun, hello. This is Kogami-kun, my cousin," (another thing that Ryuzaki is saying for cover up).

"O-Oh. Sorry, he kinda looks like Light when he was younger." Yagami apologizes.

"Yes, I can see this," Ryuzaki replies bordly. "Oh, Light-kun, can you take Kogami-kun to the park, I'm sure he'll be bored," L asks.

"B-but, Ryuzaki! Don't you need to keep him on observation!" Matsuda says.

"Yes, well, you see, I'm not really suspecting of Light being Kira, but, if he is indeed Kira, and if Kira changes his killing pattern and kills a bit more criminals or anything like that, I'll have Light-kun handcuffed to me once again and raise his percentage." L says like its simple math.

"Umm, sure," Light says. _L, what is going on in your head?_

With that, Light leaves with Tsuki going to the park like L said to.

"Ryuzaki, do you want me to follow them?" Mogi asks.

"No. I'm going to see if this works," L says, surprising and puzzling the task force, once again.

_Lets see who you are Tsuki._ L smirks slightly while his thumb is covering his lip in thinking.

* * *

><p>Its now after three A.M. The task force(including Light and Tsuki) are either at home, or sleeping in thier rooms. L is the only one awake. L takes out a tape recorder, headphones and a tape labled: TSUKI1<p>

L puts the tape in the recorder and presses play. A little buzzing sound is heard, then a door closing, then a silent walk, last someone sitting after getting icecream, then the talking begins.

"So, Kogami-kun, I'm surprised that you look nothing like L. You look like me, its weird, ne?" Light says smiling, trying to make small talk.

"No." Tsuki replies.

"No?"

"I'm not his relative. There is no relation." Tsuki says.

"What? Oh! So thats just a cover up for you," Light says.

"Yes."

"Umm, isn't this confidential? Why are you so open to me?" Light asks, slightly curious.

"Because. It says I can trust you," Tsuki replies.

"Um. May I ask. Who is It?" Light says nevously while chuckling nervously.

There is a long pause.\, making L think Tsuki is not going to answer, but...

"It says I can tell you. It's name is Kira," Tsuki replies.


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY! Sorry for ignoring this forever~! lol. I'm back though! Yayz! Well, guess what! My cousin has a cat named Kira! Its a girl. She has Honey brown fur with some patches on white and has pretty sky blue eyes. But... the cat is a PMSing Bipoler vaccume! . I was petting for nearly 30 minutes, then the cat just atackes my arm! WTF! Grya. all well. Lol. ON WITH THE STORY~! ENJOY! :)**

Light's eyes widen when Tsuki, a boy thats looks like what Light did, when he was 13, tells Light, that Kira, _KIRA_, is some, some, weird thing inside in his head that tells him what is right and wrong! Yeah, and you think Light is a sycho that belongs in an insylom(well, thats manly L and its only because L believes Light is Kira...).

"W-What?" Light askes, wondering if he heard right.

"Kira is It's name. Kira also says for me to trust you. That yu are a very trusting person. Which is slightly rare, since Kira doesn't trust anyone besides me," Tsuki says.

"Uh... Umm. I think we should go back to L's," Light says. And thats when they cames back, Light worked on the case, and Tsuki played with a stuffed animal duck.

After L hears the recording, he turns on the moniter to Light's room, which shows Light sleeping. Then to Tsuki's, which Tsuki is sleeping as well.

L stands up and heads to Light's room. He knocks on the bedroom door, hears a few murmers, a sound that sounds like Light triped, then Light opening the door.

L slightly blushes, but not much to have Light notice. The reason L blushed for a few seconds was due to Light. Who is wearing a pair of sweatpants, that are at his hip. And he is also shirtless.

"What is it L?" Light asks, tiredly, annoyed, and running his hand threw his bed hair.

"Umm.. Well, I'd like to talk to you. It involves Kira and Tsuki," L replies.

Light looks fully awake now. He also looks unnerved. He also becomes slightly flustered as they go to a sound proof room that has no windows and recoders and sound recording devices.

"So... L what did you want to talk about?" Light asks.

"I recorded you."

"W-What?" Light asks, slightly worried and also confused.

"When you and Tsuki were at the park. I recorded your conversation," L says.

"..." Light remaind silent, he lowers his head, hiding his eyes and half his face with his bangs.

"Light-kun?" L asks.

"...So. What are you going to do?" Light asks.

"..." L sighs." Light-kun. What do you think I'm to do." It wasn't realy a questian.

"L. You can't. He's just a kid." Light says at first, thinking something will happen to Tuski, then he realizes something might happen to him. "You think I'm Kira more than ever. Don't you."

"Yes." L answers, strateforerd. "It all matches up. But, before what I shall tell you, I have to ask some questions for you." When Light nods his head, L continues. "First. Where were you on the twenty-eighth of November? Also the day when Kuro Otaharida, Kira's fist victom, died."

"I went to school until 5:45, when school is let out. Then I went home. I arrived there around 6:00 since I walked. Then I went to my room. I also turned on the TV... its kinda blurry. I remember seeing the news reporter report the events.. but I only remember that..." Light sighs. L nods his head.

"Okay. Now, What were you doing on Decmber 5th?"

"Um... I don't... really remember much. Um... lets see, I remember watching the news like I normally do... But I forget what I was watching. Something about some guy... Lind L Tailor I think.. But that all I can remember."

"Okay. Next, do you know of the name Raye Penber?"

Light just sits in his chair for a while. You can tell by the look on his face that he was concentrating hard.

"I think so... Oh yes! He was the man who was on the bus when I went to spaceland with some girl."

"Okay, what happend when you went to space land?"

"Umm, Its blurry as well. There was a...a... Oh, there was a busjacking."

"Did the man die?"

"Who?"

"The bus jacker."

"... yes.. He went crazy and jumped out off the bus and died."

"I see. Okay, next question. What where you doing and where were you on December 27th?"

"I... Urg!" Light rested his head in his head after concentrating really hard on that question. "I. I on't know. Why? Why can't I remember?" Light kept asking, mostly himself.

"Light-kun, lets skip that question. Alright, do you know a woman named Naomi Misori?"

"Yes.. I met her when I dropped off my dad's cloths at the office. She was upset so I talked to her... but I don't really rememeber what we were talking... about?"

"Okay. Did you see Naomi leave?"

"Yes... Wait... I think? She had a weird look on her face...? I told her something?"

"What did you tell her?"

"I... I... watch? ...I just..." Light began to panick. He gripped his head and shook his head slightly. Tears where forming in his eyes, but did not fall. He looked at L and wipped the tears off and forced a smile."I just.. can't remember anything. Why is that L?"

L watched Light emotionly. L sighed silently and not noticed. " I have a reason. But I'd like it not to be true."

"Please... tell me," Light said, somewhat anxious to figure out what the sudden memeory loss was about.

"I... You could be Kira. No. You are Kira, or at least were. "

"W-What? Thats not possible!" Light argued.

"Think about it Light. Everytime Kira killed or anything related to Kira, you remember only fragment or nothing at all. Tsuki told you that the thing or whatever tells him stuff is named Kira, and it trusts you. Also, a few weeks when Kira stopped killing, you stayed the sme when you were brought in, then when Kira began killing, you completly changed."

As all the information L was saying, it all made sence and started to form together until...

"Oh no... I'm... I'm Kira..." Light says shocked. But right when he finished his entence, did his dad walk into the room, curious of what both boys were doing at this time of night.

"WHAT!" Yells Soichiro. "You murdering son of mine! You are going to hell!" Soichiro yells as he pulls out his gun and aims... then.

**_BANG!_**


End file.
